


in a sense it don't come easy

by atti (attilatehbun)



Series: at the end of the world [2]
Category: Young Avengers, Young Avengers/Falling Skies
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Falling Skies AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's learning to take the small victories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a sense it don't come easy

**Author's Note:**

> This technically follows my previous Falling Skies AU, but as it's basically nothing but porn, knowledge of the show is unnecessary. Knowledge of the previous fic couldn't hurt. But seriously, it's gratuitous porn.
> 
> Title from Counting Down The Hours by Ted Leo, because I am shit at titles and I'm listening to it, so.

::

It can be hard to keep track of time. Not hours, Teddy's gotten pretty good at gauging that by daylight, but days. Months. Years. He just knows they've been on the road a long time. He doesn't know exactly how long he was with the skitters, of course, to him it might have been six hours or six years. Eli told him once that it was probably about five months, given that he was taken during the first wave of the invasion, but Teddy tries not to think about it too much. He makes it six or seven months since then, since he's been with the human fighters. He's never completely sure. A few folks in camp keep calendars, he knows this, marking off each passing day, trying to remember Before shit like birthdays, the Fourth of July, but that's a grasp at normalcy that Teddy hasn't felt the need for. He knows it's fall now, give or take a year since the attack, and that's enough. The only time he really thinks about it are times like when he caught sight of the leaves turning and realized that he was supposed to be starting college - when he pointed this out to Billy, Billy had just laughed and said _I never even started my applications, drove my parents right up the wall, even though they both tried not to show it_ \- and times like now.

"I can't believe it's been, like, a _year_ since I slept in an actual bed," Teddy says, dropping backwards onto the mattress, which gives up a groan, a puff of plaster dust, and a really unpleasant smell.

"I am _so_ glad Doc sent us out for more medical supplies," Billy says, dropping likewise onto the other dusty motel double. "Best mission ever."

They've been raiding drugstores since dawn, moving from town to town to town, nosing out any that might not have been turned into craters or booby trapped against any uncaptured, uncorralled human survivors. Initially, Teddy had held out hope that they might luck onto a hospital, maybe even one that wouldn't take a day's drive along back roads, but as the day progressed that hope had flickered and died, and the four of them had just been happy to find the occasional pharmacy that hadn't been completely picked over in that first rush of panic. Teddy's learning to take the small victories.

Anyway, Kate and Tommy had branched off a few hours back, trying to cover more ground, and they might have better luck. They're all going to meet back where they'd split up an hour or so after sundown, which, if Teddy's gauging the light, should give them at least a few hours to take an actual rest in an actual bed.

Small victories.

"How much time do we have?" Billy says, still lying on his back with an arm slung over his eyes.

"Figure we've got at least four hours," Teddy says. "Maybe a little more if we hustle back to the rendezvous."

It sort of feels like a waste of those last few hours of daylight to rest here, but their packs are full, bulging even, and they've mapped out a path to an apparently stocked Rite Aid that they can always come back to. And Teddy might not need to sleep like he used to, but he's also been awake for the past four days; the allure of a bed is too much to pass up.

"I think we can afford a nap," Teddy says. He gets up to wheel the bikes to a better location in the little motel room then locks the door. Never mind that if anything _were_ to come at them, a flimsy lock wouldn't do jack shit; they're in a motel room and that's what you do in motel rooms, you flip the deadbolt and put on the chain and pretend like that grants you privacy.

"Are you putting out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" Billy asks.

Teddy looks back at him; Billy's pulled up on his elbows, one eyebrow raised dangerously. "Was thinking about it," Teddy says, then grins and flicks the plastic card in question at Billy. It hits him squarely in the chest.

"Oy, no fair," Billy says, but he's grinning too. He sort of lazily rocks from side to side to work his guns off without actually having to get up, then holds his feet up in the air and stares at them like he could magic his boots off his feet through sheer force of will. "Ugh."

"I'm not helping you with those," Teddy says as he tugs off his own boots and socks. "You're an adult, you can be drafted and buy porn and scratchers, you can do it yourself."

Billy snorts at that and lays his guns on the nightstand. "Scratchers. Yeah, scratchers, I'm going to buy a whole _thing_ of scratchers and I'm going to win a million dollars," one boot gets untied and goes smacking into the wall, "and I'm going to hire someone whose only job is to take my shoes off and never, ever help you with yours." The other boot gets toed off a little more gently and Billy scooches up to the head of the bed to pull off his socks.

"I'm so glad to know you aren't a vindictive person," Teddy says, laying his rifle against the fiberboard chair.

Billy hmphs a little, more like he's trying to be irritated than actually irritated. "Are we napping or what?" he says. "Get over here."

Teddy doesn't run to the bed. It's silly, but it still makes Teddy's heart flip in his chest a little, the casual way Billy says and does things like this. Billy is prickly in a lot of ways, but when it's just the two of them, like this, he says stuff like there's not even a question.

"And also, _buy porn_ ," Billy says as Teddy slides between the sheets - oh god, _sheets_ , who cares if they're musty - "who even _buys_ porn anyway, even Before?"

"I don't know, Billy, I assume someone, somewhere, must've," Teddy says, rolling over and throwing an arm around Billy's middle, relishing Billy allowing himself to be spooned, even if it's just for a moment.

"Hmmm," is all Billy says, already drifting.

Teddy nuzzles into the back of Billy's neck, breathing in the smell of him, and Teddy.

Teddy sleeps.

::

Teddy wakes.

Billy has shifted in his sleep into his usual stomach sprawl; Teddy's head is now pillowed between his shoulder blades. Between them they've managed to kick the covers most of the way to the side. Teddy lifts his head, carefully, trying not to shift too much or jostle Billy awake. He glances at the light slanting through the tears in the curtain; it's hazy, heavier. They've been asleep probably about two hours then, and Teddy is mildly surprised. It's not that he doesn't need to sleep, he does, he just needs way way less, and way less often. Usually he only feels the urge for an hour or so every couple of days, and that's enough. Maybe sleeping on an actual mattress makes a difference.

Billy is still sacked out. Teddy has seen him sleep a lot, over-stretching on his cot so that half his limbs hang over the side, head knocking on a passenger side window, on Kate's shoulder with his mouth open and drooling - they've even slept together before, albeit briefly - but this is somehow different. The bed or the room or maybe simply the fact that they're not getting yanked abruptly to waking to go defend camp against skitters, it's different. It's close.

Billy's shirt has rucked up a little; Teddy smoothes it back down. A year ago he wouldn't have been able to stand sleeping in his clothes, now it's something that just feels normal to them all. You'd have to feel pretty secure to strip down.

Teddy takes one more glance at the way Billy's hair sprays against the pillow then rolls over, swinging his legs out of bed with the intent to go dig up his canteen. The springs in the mattress must be more busted than either of them had noticed a few hours ago, though, because the movement bounces the whole bed and Billy starts to grumble awake beside him.

Teddy leans over him and says, low, because it feels somehow wrong to speak normally like this, "Hey, no, we don't, you can go back to sleep, I'm just getting some water."

For a moment it looks like Billy will listen, and Teddy slides out of bed after his canteen, but Billy never really listens. Instead he starts moving, and when Teddy looks back at him Billy is already rolling completely over, mouth stretching in a yawn that makes Teddy's jaw ache.

"No, no, I'm awake," he says. He stretches, full length, and scoots up against the headboard. "Toss me that water."

Teddy takes a long swallow, rinsing the water around his mouth, then hands the canteen to Billy who's still looking kind of dazed and out of it as he stares in the general vicinity of Teddy's throat. He startles out of it when Teddy climbs back up onto the bed and takes a drink before leaning back.

Billy yawns again, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. "Man, I haven't slept like that in a _long_ time." He caps the canteen and passes it back. "How long were we out?"

"Two hours I think?" Billy hasn't learned how to read the light yet. He still wears a watch, even though it hasn't worked since a skitter threw Billy into a brick wall and a gear jarred loose. (And hadn't _that_ been a fun day. Teddy hadn't been freaking out about a _watch_.)

"So we have time then?" Billy says.

"Some, yeah," Teddy says, licking a drop of water off his lower lip. "You can—" _go back to sleep, I'll keep watch_ is what he _means_ to say. What he actually says is "Mmmmph," as Billy grabs him by the collar of his shirt and hauls him into a kiss. Teddy loses his balance, hands skidding on the sheets, and Billy takes the opportunity to roll over on top of him and open Teddy's mouth with his tongue.

Teddy pulls out of the kiss after a minute. "Or this, we could do this instead, this works," he says, and they're both laughing when Billy's mouth finds his the next time.

It's not like Teddy didn't think about it, it was the first thought that popped into his head when they'd found the motel in mostly one piece, even before the thought of sleep. But they'd had to make sure the motel was secure, and Teddy pushed all ideas of making out (and maybe more) to the back of his mind, because survival always comes first. Now they've successfully stolen a few hours and a little more theft feels really really necessary.

Teddy shifts his hips so that Billy can lie between his legs and wastes no time getting his hands up the back of Billy's shirt. Billy grunts into his mouth when Teddy scratches his fingernails across the small of his back. Billy bucks down and he's hard against Teddy's thigh.

Teddy pushes the shirt farther up Billy's sides, high enough that he can slide his hands over Billy's chest, trace the lines of him, and Billy kisses him harder.

"Shirt," Billy mumbles.

"Shirt," Teddy kisses into Billy's mouth.

Billy tries to wriggle out of his shirt, but it's long sleeved and he won't stop attacking Teddy's jaw and neck with his mouth so he ends up trapped like a cat in a bag. Teddy has to shove at his chest until Billy sits back on his knees and stops moving long enough for Teddy to free him. When Teddy tosses the shirt across the room, Billy rolls his eyes and bites Teddy's upper lip before reaching for the hem of Teddy's shirt to yank it over his head.

Teddy has the presence of mind to raise his arms to help with the process and Billy just scowls at him and says, "Shut up."

Billy pushes Teddy down once his shirt is off. Teddy angles for his mouth again, but Billy's already moving, sucking down the cords of Teddy's neck to his chest and lower. When Billy dips his tongue into Teddy's bellybutton, wriggly and wet, Teddy thumps all the way back down to the mattress and spreads his legs.

Billy runs the palm of his hand over the length of Teddy's cock where it strains against his fly and grins up at Teddy. "This is a little more comfortable than usual, huh?"

Teddy's spikes are digging into his back, but the mattress blunts the usual pressure and Billy's hands - squeezing him through his pants, tugging at the line of hair trailing down from his navel, fumbling the buttons of his fly open - are drowning out even that. He doesn't have to think about them here, now.

Teddy pushes up into Billy's hands and Billy takes his raised hips for the chance it is to slide off the end of the bed and tug Teddy's pants and boxers all the way down his legs. "I'm debating whether we can fit this mattress on the back of one of the bikes, to be honest," Teddy says, kicking his feet a little to get his ankles free.

Billy laughs at that, the sound clear and loose. His shoulders still shake with it even as he closes his own mouth on Teddy's skin, kissing up Teddy's legs. He bites at the inside of Teddy's knee, flickers his tongue over the thin skin at the join of Teddy's thigh and hip, and smooths his hands down Teddy's flanks as he looks up at him over the rise of his cock.

"I'm open to working out the logistics if you are," Billy says, and before Teddy can reply his mouth is on Teddy's cock and all Teddy can do is suck air into his lungs and try not to buck.

Suck. Billy is kissing his way all over Teddy's cock, wet sucking kisses at the base, under the head, tip if his tongue running the length before pressing flat over his balls. Teddy fists his hands in the sheets. He tries not to whine as Billy's mouth opens wider, his tongue presses in harder. In response, Billy gets his hands on Teddy's hips and presses them into the mattress.

Teddy looks down his body at Billy; Billy's mouth is close to his cock, so close Teddy can feel his breath, and Billy is smirking at him, a touch evilly. When their eyes lock, Billy's smirk gets even wider and he slowly slides one hand off Teddy's hip to grip the base of his cock and deliberately runs the flat of his tongue up the entire underside. Teddy throws his head back and this time he does buck as Billy settles in at the head.

Billy's circumcised, and Teddy isn't, and Billy's been something like fascinated with the glide of Teddy's foreskin since the first time they frantically got their hands around each other's dicks. Bathing is always something of a luxury, no one can quite achieve the standards of hygiene they enjoyed Before, but Teddy's made a point of making sure his cock his always clean because he loves it when Billy teases at Teddy's foreskin with his tongue. Like now, _hnnn, now_.

Teddy chances another glance down. Billy isn't looking at him now; he's focused entirely on the way he's tonguing Teddy's foreskin and licking around the head, eyes closed like it's his favorite thing in the world.

Teddy lets up his death grip on the sheets and threads his fingers through Billy's hair, groaning. " _Billy_."

Billy's eyes flicker up to meet his, but it's brief this time, not teasing at all, and Billy stops circling and just sucks the head fully into his mouth and goes _down_. Teddy swears. Billy's hand at the base of his cock starts to stroke in rough time with his tongue, the other runs the length of Teddy's body, up over his belly to scrape at his ribcage, down his thigh to cup the back of his knee.

It's all wet heat and friction and Teddy can't look. He has to look. Billy's drooling a little, saliva dripping down to his fist, slicking the way. His body's moving not just at his head and shoulders, but lower, a little like he might be rubbing himself on the edge of the bed. His lips are slick and swollen and stretched around Teddy's cock and Teddy can't just look at that and not touch.

Billy moans low in his chest when Teddy drags his thumb across Billy's cheekbone and down to the corner of his mouth, just gently testing, stroking at the line of his lips. Billy's lips are wet and red and so soft, and Teddy can't resist tracing his thumb down, across the swell and dip of Billy's lower lip. He presses, and the tip of his thumb slides in, trapped between Billy's lip and the thickness of his own cock. Billy moans again, louder, and tilts his head, moving down, down, further down than he's ever gone before and Teddy can't help it, he bucks, it's just so tight and he _needs_.

Billy gags a little, coughs, and pulls wetly off Teddy's cock. Teddy gasps again and bucks and throws an arm over his eyes. "Sorry, sorry, I," he says. "God."

But Billy's hand hasn't stopped in its sure firm pulls on Teddy's dick, and when Teddy peeks out of the crook of his elbow Billy is looking like he's trying not to laugh. He's raised up into a higher crouch and his free hand has resumed rubbing up and down Teddy's body, fingernails digging in, catching on his hipbone. He twists his hand on Teddy's cock and Teddy twists with it as he tries to curl in on himself.

"You know," Billy says, "I like seeing you like this. You're a lot freer." He thumbs Teddy's foreskin and kisses the inside of his thigh. "Not to mention the whole 'completely naked' thing. I am appreciative."

Naked. Oh god, _naked_ , what the hell is Teddy thinking, _why is Billy not completely naked_?

Teddy still has a hand on Billy's face. He uses it to cup the back of Billy's neck and haul him all the way up the bed, arms and legs sprawling and scrambling, until Teddy can get his tongue in Billy's mouth. Billy's mouth feels really open and slick and Teddy is fully prepared to enjoy every aspect of that until Billy lowers his hips and his belt buckle drags along Teddy's cock, all kinds of wrong. Teddy hisses and breaks out of the kiss.

"You _ass_ ," he says, "how in the hell are you not naked?"

Billy's only answer is to kiss him again, but he pushes his hips into Teddy's hands when Teddy goes for his belt. Teddy fumbles with Billy's belt a little, has to pull out of the kiss to look down at what he's doing while Billy sucks on his neck and very nearly distracts him completely, but eventually he manages it. He gets the belt undone and Billy's zipper down enough that he can slip his hands between boxers and skin and slide everything right off Billy's hips.

Billy is still sucking and biting at Teddy's neck. "Are you seriously trying to give me more hickeys instead of helping me get your pants off?" Teddy says, and any fondness that creeps into the exasperation is entirely unintentional.

"Don't question my methods," Billy says.

Teddy laughs and Billy bites him, muttering, " _There_ ," but he starts shimmying and kicking to get his pants down his legs. Their ankles knock together painfully but Teddy doesn't care, doesn't care about that pain or however many new hickeys Billy's managed to give him because now their legs are all twisted together, Billy's leg hair scratching Teddy's calves, and Billy is finally naked, pressed above him.

"Better?" Billy says, breath hitching a little.

"If I'd known it was going to be this much trouble I wouldn't have bothered," Teddy says, but he's too audibly pleased about the hot, smooth weight of Billy over him for the words to carry any sarcasm, and he cuts off any retort Billy might try for by stroking his hand up Billy's cock.

" _Hnnng_ ," is all Billy manages.

Billy's cock is wet, so wet at the tip, and Teddy circles his palm to smear the precome over the glans, just savoring that sensation. There are times when Teddy will admit to being just as fascinated with Billy's cock as Billy seems to be with his, and he spreads his fingers so that the flare of Billy's cockhead catches on the web between his thumb and forefinger. He doesn't know if it's normal, to want to feel so much - Billy's is the first cock he's ever gotten to touch that wasn't his own - but Billy never seems to mind. He's panting now already, Teddy doing little more than seeking out every ridge and relishing the glide of skin beneath his fingers.

"Teddy, that's - ah, _fuck_ —" Billy says and Teddy firms his grip so Billy can fuck into his fist, _onetwothreee_ , tight and fast. Teddy kisses him, tugs on his lower lip with his teeth and gets a hand around the swell of his ass to pull him down closer. Billy's waist is narrow and his hipbones are sharp and his shoulder blades jut like they want to be wings and Teddy wants to touch all of it, all of him, everywhere.

He has his hand on Billy's dick, his own cock is rubbing against Billy's stomach, and he knows he could bring them both off just like this but it isn't what he wants. Because they're alone, and they're (relatively) safe, and there's a bed, and there's _skin_. It's something he wasn't entirely sure they'd ever get. So instead of speeding up, instead of rutting up into the friction, he wraps his legs around Billy's waist and rolls them over, slowing his hand to smoother, teasing strokes. Billy looks up at him, eyebrows in and scrunching further when Teddy lets go of his cock. Teddy smiles a little and runs his hands up Billy's chest, sliding his hips up Billy's body and settling so that Billy's cock is pressed firmly in the cleft of his ass and along the length of his perineum. He adjusts, wriggling pointedly, and closes his eyes at the friction almost where it wants it. When Billy reaches for Teddy's cock, Teddy intercepts Billy's hand and reroutes it, sliding it over his hip and down to his ass.

"Do you want to?" he says and moves Billy's hand a little more.

Billy's answer is an abrupt surge up to sitting, knocking Teddy's hands aside and pulling him tighter into his lap. His kiss is hard and open-mouthed like he's drowning and he grinds up, the head of his cock pressing behind Teddy's balls.

When he finally pulls away, flushed, chest heaving, he has to take several deep breaths before he can speak.

"I think," he shrugs, "I think I would be okay with that. If, y'know, it's what you want."

Teddy grins and hides it against Billy's jaw. They've had sex, they've had a _lot_ of sex, more than actually seems reasonable given their circumstances, with how they're always filthy and exhausted and fighting, and how Billy shares a tent with Tommy who always seems to be in it despite the fact that he sleeps just as little as Teddy does. But those same circumstances also mean that the vast majority of that sex has been desperate frotting and the rushed, fumbling heat of hands and mouths. And that's amazing, incredible, but. This, what Teddy wants, having Billy inside him, is something they _have_ managed a handful of times, but opportunities have been few and far between because it's something that requires more than a jostling blow job up against a tree does. It requires time and supplies and the ability to do more than just shove their pants down enough, and maybe push their shirts up a little to avoid getting come on them. They're usually lacking in all those things, including the patience to not just push up against each other, frantic and hot.

But Teddy wants. He wants so badly.

"Yeah," he says thickly, hands falling between them to stroke Billy's cock again. "Yeah, I do."

"Is it, is it in your pack?" Billy says. He means their one small bottle of lube, found by Billy and stashed away on an otherwise uneventful recon, because everybody knowing about them is one thing, asking another scouting party to risk time and energy looking for unnecessary-to-survival sex supplies is a completely and totally other level. This is theirs.

It is in his pack; it's not like they have lockers, most of what they own they carry with them everywhere, so Teddy scrambles off Billy's lap to dig around in one of the small pockets on his knapsack that aren't stuffed to bulging with bandages and pain meds and surfaces with the bottle. He also grabs a few of the thin motel towels, just in case, and when he turns to return to the bed he finds Billy watching him, eyes dark. He's propped up on his hands behind him, his cock a hard, inviting curve towards his belly, and Teddy _wants_.

Teddy wastes no time in getting back to the bed, dropping everything onto the mattress and straddling Billy's hips. Billy gets a hand into Teddy's hair and kisses him, deep and thorough, and Teddy grinds against him like that for a moment before gently pushing him back down to the bed and sitting up on his knees. Billy grins up at him and Teddy grins back.

Teddy starts himself; he's had more practice at this than their limited shared time would grant Billy. He wipes the road dust from his fingers with a towel wet with water from his canteen and slicks them up with some of their precious stash of lube. In the quiet hush of the room, it feels easy, like they've done this a thousand times before and will do it a thousand times again, to reach behind himself and slide the tip of one slicked finger inside himself. He gasps at that first sweet press, and Billy gasps with him, hands high on Teddy's bare thighs where they frame his torso. His thumbs brush over Teddy's skin, edging towards the softer, inner skin and Teddy lets his eyes fall closed as he slides that first finger deeper, hips bucking just a little as he bottoms out.

"Fuck, Teddy," Billy says on a long, soft exhale. His cock twitches behind Teddy, the tip bumping Teddy's ass, and Teddy lets himself push back against it briefly so he can enjoy the way Billy's head falls back at the taste of friction, the long line of his throat flexing.

One finger never feels like quite enough when he does this, but Teddy forces himself not to rush, to savor the slow stretch and the look it puts on Billy's face. The fact that they so rarely have a chance for _this_ makes everything seem magnified, the hitch in Billy's breath, the feel of sweat on Billy's skin under Teddy's hand where he's bracing himself on Billy's chest, the sharp dark focus of Billy's gaze between Teddy's legs when Teddy finally gives in and adds another finger, these are things he gets to have right here, and they seem so big the rest of the world and every other thing that comes with it gets a little lost.

Teddy moves a little quicker with the second finger, stretching himself more purposefully, his movements more efficient. His breath is coming fast and hot now, and Billy's hands open and close on his thighs. He can feel that Billy is going to move before he does it, fingernails scratching briefly through the softer hair on Teddy's thighs before he lets go and reaches for Teddy's thrusting hand. He doesn't stop it, or try to replace it, just rests his hand there, dragging his fingers over Teddy's knuckles and feeling for the slide and press as Teddy's fingers move. His thumb runs the length of Teddy's perineum, up back behind his balls. Teddy gasps and bucks down into his hand, giving up any pretense of slow now. He thrusts his fingers more firmly and spreads them, lets Billy feel the space between them.

"Teddy, god," Billy says, scraping over the backs of Teddy's fingers. " _Fuck_.

"Yeah," Teddy says, voice skipping in the middle.

"Oh god, I want—" Billy says, rushing. "Teddy, can I? Please, I—"

"Yes, yes, fuck Billy, _fuck_ ," Teddy gasps. "More— more lube, fuck c'mon."

Billy lets go of Teddy's hand to wipe his own with the wet towel and promptly spills lube all over himself and the shiny bedspread in his haste to get some on his fingers.

"Careful with that," Teddy says, hiccuping around a laugh, "who knows the next time we'll be able to find any."

"Well you aren't making it easy on me here," Billy says, grouching with his eyebrows drawn in and his nose wrinkled up. "Looking like _that_ , with all your," he waves his hand a little, fingers newly slick with the lube, " _moving_." His pupils are blown wide and underneath the grump he's looking at Teddy a little like he wants to bite him. It's not the first time Billy has looked at Teddy like that, been so focused on Teddy that he loses control over his own body, and it still takes Teddy some getting used to. He still hasn't adjusted to being looked at like that, like he's the only thing in the room, too used to people's eyes passing right over him, Before.

"Fuck," Teddy says and bends to kiss him.

Billy does bite him then, just at the corner of Teddy's lips, before licking in past Teddy's teeth. He drags his unoccupied hand up Teddy's side, scraping the backs of his fingernails up, up, up until he can bury his fingers in the hair at the nape of Teddy's neck and use that grip to bend Teddy's head and open Teddy's mouth even wider. His lubed fingers slide over the back of Teddy's hand between his legs, and Teddy pulls his fingers out as Billy's press inside.

Teddy gasps into Billy's mouth and does a little biting of his own. Two of Billy's fingers slide in, sweet and easy, and Teddy rears back up on his knees, bucking, helpless.

"Jesus, Billy," Teddy says as Billy's fingers move, and his voice sounds so loud in the close room. The slick, sticky sound of each slide is huge in his ears and his hands almost seem to rasp as he glides them over the flat of Billy's chest to thumb his sternum, his nipples. It's almost too much stimulation, and he closes his eyes for a small breath of relief. He loves this, he _loves_ this, he always has, since the first time he realized it was a thing he could want. It's even better, now, when it's Billy's fingers. They can go deeper than Teddy's fingers can, the angle is better, plus, it's _Billy_ , Billy pressing those long fingers inside him to make way for the length of his cock. Teddy bucks a little harder at the thought, pulling at the stretch of those fingers as Billy twists them.

"Teddy, _fuck_ ," Billy says, and he's choked up, his words thick. He curls his fingers a little, pushing the stretch farther. "You, fuck, you look so _filthy_ —"

Teddy lets out a breathless laugh. He opens his eyes and realizes he's dropped his head; his hair hangs in his eyes. "Sorry," he says, "the showers here are just - _hn_ \- terrible. I'll complain to the manager when we— we check out."

"No, Teddy, I," Billy stutters. "You, this— unbelievable, you're incredible, I can't—"

"No, I know, I," Teddy says, because he thinks he does. Billy chooses then to work in a third finger and Teddy needs - _needs_ \- to feel Billy's mouth again, run his thumb around the swell of his lips.

Billy is pressing on Teddy's prostate now, three fingers, slightly bent, and Teddy is mostly sure it's unintentional, but he can't help the way his hips twitch against the pressure anyway, seeking the friction.

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Teddy says. Billy grins, lips curling against Teddy's fingers, and begins to move his hand firmly now, each thrust achingly steady. His fingers drag over that spot each time, and Teddy finds himself abruptly on the verge of coming.

It's there, building, he can feel the pressure in his spine, his cock, and he almost sobs with it.

"Billy, Billy, fuck, Billy, I'm going to come," he says, reaching for something, clutching at the bedspread, Billy's shoulder, the pillows, "fuck, I'm going to come."

Billy stills, dazed, eyes wide as they fall to Teddy's cock. It hangs between his legs, heavy and hot, dripping precome onto Billy's chest, but, for the moment, neglected.

"Teddy," Billy says.

"I. You," Teddy tries, "my prostate, I."

Teddy feels Billy's grin before he sees it, feels it in the way Billy's body shifts beneath him, feels it _inside_ as Billy's fingers curl deliberately.

"Billy, seriously, I'm going to," Teddy tries again. "Want— your cock, I want— on your—"

"Shit, Teddy, fuck, jesus," Billy groans, reaching up to pull Teddy down by his neck, " _Teddy_." Billy slides his fingers out as he kisses Teddy, and it's all teeth and spit and hot desperate breath and a feeling of emptiness as Teddy clenches for something that's just not there.

"Billy, Billy, the lube, give it," Teddy pants, grasping for Billy's hand as Billy licks up the side of his neck.

Billy laces his fingers with Teddy's searching hand and bites the stretch of skin under Teddy's jaw. "Better let me," Billy says shakily, pausing to suck at Teddy's throat again. "If you touch me right now..."

Teddy groans into Billy's ear and grabs Billy's face with both hands to kiss him as Billy reaches down and back to stroke lube over his cock and hold himself steady.

And they haven't done this that many times, and they've never done this like _this_ , so it shouldn't feel easy for Teddy to stretch up, lengthen his spine as he raises up on his knees, to edge backwards, just enough, as Billy rubs his free hand over Teddy's stomach. But it is. It is easy, it feels fluid and natural, and when the thick heat of Billy's cock catches in the cleft of Teddy's ass, it's all the best kind of instinct that makes Teddy just nudge up and then down until the slick tip pushes inside him.

Teddy sighs and Billy lets go of himself, stops holding himself steady so he can hold Teddy steady instead, hands like brands on his hips.

Billy's head is pressed deep into the thin pillow, his mouth hangs open, he's flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest and stomach past where Teddy can see because his own body is in the way. Teddy finds himself suddenly short of breath at the sight and it just gets worse as he eases himself down, Billy's hips making short, abortive, involuntary thrusts up to meet him.

It feels like it takes forever, the slide of Billy's cock inside him, the pull, but Teddy finally, _finally_ finds himself all the way down, fighting to recover his breath as his ass finally sits flush against Billy's pelvis. He's not on the razor's edge of coming anymore, the break in pressure, the fumbling, was enough to draw him back, and now the fullness of Billy's cock is a relief.

"I-I think I need a minute," Billy says with a laugh that's more than half sob.

"Me too," Teddy gasps, eyes fluttering. He contents himself as he breathes with running his hands over Billy's body, all the skin he can. He knuckles Billy's suprasternal notch and drags two fingers over the flare of his collarbone and up the stretch of his neck.

"Hn, it's not fair, I can never seem to give you any hickeys," Teddy says, because he's still not quite sure he isn't going to fly open, apart, away.

"That's because you're not a weirdo vampire like me," Billy says, grabbing Teddy's hand and biting his fingertips for emphasis.

"I think you think we're living in a different genre than we are," Teddy says. "Science fiction, Billy. Aliens, not monsters."

"Have you never heard of a crossover, Teddy," Billy says, eyebrows all faux-serious.

Teddy throws back his head to laugh, and _fuck_ but it feels so good to actually _joke_ about the life they're living, something Teddy sometimes thinks he is only able to do because of Billy, and not just because Billy's the one making the jokes. So Teddy laughs, and the laughing makes him move, makes him shift around Billy deep inside him, and his laughter abruptly turns into a choked off moan.

Billy's face contracts and his hands fly to Teddy's ass. "Yeah, _fuck_ ," he says. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Teddy says. He flattens his palm against Billy's chest, gasps as Billy's fingers tighten on his ass, teasing at the cleft, and starts to move.

Billy moves with him, slow and easy and shaky all at once. He presses the tips of his fingers into Teddy's cleft, seeking out the slide of his cock into Teddy's body, and Teddy shivers and clenches harder around him.

"So," Billy pants, hips pushing up as Teddy grinds down, "your prostate, huh?"

"Yeah," Teddy says. He snaps his hips sharply and drags a groan out of Billy. "I— it's—"

" _Really_ fucking hot," Billy says, punctuating with a pull on Teddy's hips.

Teddy knows he should reply but all he seems to want to do is moan low and dig his fingernails into Billy's skin.

"So I'm guessing - _ah_ \- guessing I should be working harder to-to find it then?" Billy says. One side of his mouth quirks and he reaches up to cup Teddy's jaw.

"I - hmm - certainly would not complain," Teddy says with a shaky smile. Just the thought makes his cock twitch where it's lying, gliding, teasing on Billy's belly.

"What if I," Billy says. He holds Teddy still with a bruising grip on his hip and thrusts up, hard and tight, rolling his hips in a circle, a figure eight, a fucking _pentagram_ , Teddy has no fucking idea, only that it feels unbelievable, makes his eyes roll back in his head a little.

He lets out a short, hard burst of air, and squeezes Billy's side.

"Did I— did I get you?" Billy pants.

Teddy has to find himself before replying. "No, but - _ah_ \- it— it felt _really_ — really good," he says. "Do it again."

Billy obliges, rotating his hips in another tight circle. Teddy moves with him this time, circling his hips firmly the other way, and now it's Billy's turn to cry out.

"What are you _even_?" Billy says, eyes squeezed shut and head turned halfway into the mattress, and Teddy has to kiss him.

He bends, and he does kiss Billy, mostly panting into his open mouth until Billy starts thrusting with his hips again, thrusting with his tongue.

Billy doesn't manage to find Teddy's prostate with his cock, not this time, not with Teddy stretched long over him, rocking with every thrust and sucking at his throat, trying. But Billy pushes long and deep and firm anyway, every time, making Teddy shake with the friction and the pull, so right and perfect. When Billy reaches for Teddy's cock, tugging on it, gliding the foreskin around the head and dipping the pad of his thumb into the slit, Teddy forgets about anything other than this.

Teddy rides every surge until he's pressed almost completely flat against Billy, Billy's hand around his cock trapped between them, until he's unable to even curse with how good it feels, only breathing hot and wet into Billy's neck. Billy's arm comes up around his back, trails up his spine, fingers lacing with the spikes, not avoiding them. Teddy comes like that, shuddering and spilling between their bodies, trying to keep pace with Billy's thrusts even as he feels like he's dissolving right here.

Billy keeps holding him and doesn't stop, doesn't stop, doesn't _stop_ , not until he suddenly pulls Teddy hard against him, gasps out _Teddy, ah god_ \- just that - and bites down on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy's so lost in the sea of stimulation he almost misses the throb of Billy coming, those last few jerky, newly slick thrusts.

Even after he comes, Billy keeps thrusting, slower now, reflexive and shallow and barely at all, and eventually Teddy finds enough oxygen to stop focusing on breathing and start peppering Billy's neck and shoulder with short, tiny kisses.

Billy groans, and Teddy feels it all the way through him. "Am I still alive?" Billy says. Teddy doesn't answer; Billy's skin is salty with sweat and Teddy thinks he's starting to get this whole neck... _thing_.

"Are _you_ still alive?" Billy says, laughing a little.

"Mmm, nope," Teddy says, but he lifts up his head and bumps his nose against Billy's. "You killed me."

"You first," Billy says, which doesn't make a lot of sense but Billy usually doesn't make sense, after. And he's kissing him, so what does it really matter.

The kiss is soft, languid, and Billy brushes Teddy's hair off his face when Teddy finally sits up and gingerly eases himself off Billy's cock.

"That was really, wow," Billy says.

"Yeah, really wow," Teddy says, brushing his fingers down his abdomen and feeling them come away sticky. "Be nice to have a shower though."

"Hey, we had a bed today. Small victories," Billy says.

"Small victories."

"And anyway," Billy says, wetting a fresh towel from the canteen and rubbing it gently down Teddy's stomach, "you really need to leave the complaining to me. I'm better at it."

"Maybe," Teddy says, and gasps when Billy moves the towel between his legs, still so sensitive, "maybe I just want to give you something else to complain about."

"You're so sweet to me," Billy deadpans. He wipes the wet towel down his own chest briskly, then tosses it aside and sits up, using Teddy's shoulders as support to get up to his knees.

"We should probably head out soon, huh," Billy says.

Teddy looks over to the window; the light is just starting to deepen from orange to pink. "Yeah, we probably should," he says. It comes out slightly wistful, and he hates that it does but there's a part of him that still wants to have this, the life where they're just boyfriends on a road trip, crashing in cheap motels because they're broke and fucking all night and waking up to go see the World's Biggest Ball of Twine. The feeling passes almost as soon it comes up, but these days Teddy would rather acknowledge it and move on than let it eat him up.

Billy doesn't say anything, just kisses the curve of his shoulder and stands to get dressed.

They dress quickly and efficiently and Teddy tweaks Billy's ear when he catches sight of the line of hickeys down his neck in the mirror. Billy sticks his tongue out and hoists up his pants. They never unloaded the supply bags, so there's not much to do once they're dressed except pick up their own backpacks and check that the coast is clear.

They've wheeled their bikes all the way out to the parking lot before Billy speaks again.

"You know," he says, sliding over the saddle, "I was only half kidding before, about the logistics."

"I know, Billy," Teddy says, smiling. He looks back over his shoulder at the room. "I'm good."

"Yeah?"

Teddy reaches over with his foot and kicks Billy's ankle. "Yeah. That way, right?"

"Yep," Billy says. "Think we can beat 'em there?"

"I'm definitely game to try," Teddy says, and kicks his bike into gear.

::fin::


End file.
